Dark templar (StarCraft II)
|gun1name=Warp blade |gun1strength=45 |gun1attacks= |gun1ground=* |gun1air= |gun1cool=1.694 |gun1range=0.1 (melee) |gun1upgrd=+5 |gun2name= |gun2strength= |gun2attacks= |gun2ground= |gun2air= |gun2cool= |gun2range= |gun2upgrd= |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |priority=20 |killscore=650 |makescore=325 |lostscore= |notes=Dark templar come in two varieties with unique portraits and models. The type produced is randomly selected when a dark templar is created. However, mechanically they are identical. |structure= |hero= |campaign= |npc= |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott= |concattop= }} The dark templar appears in StarCraft II. It retains its permanent cloaking. Overview The only difference in the two types of dark templar is their appearance, otherwise the two move and attack just as quickly as the other. Due to their increased gas cost from StarCraft and the long time spent to warp in a dark shrine, dark templars are a more costly investment than before. Wings of Liberty Dark Templar can be used in the Prophecy missionsBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, A Sinister Turn (in English). 2010-07-27.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Echoes of the Future (in English). 2010-07-27.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, In Utter Darkness (in English). 2010-07-27. and can be rescued in "Maw of the Void".Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Maw of the Void (in English). 2010-07-27. Abilities Upgrades Strategies Dark templar are effective against worker lines. Their high base damage kills workers in single hits, with damage upgrades outpacing worker armor upgrades. Warp prisms and warp-in may be used to produce dark templar directly in an enemy base. The dark templar's cloak is active during the warp-in sequence. Mixing dark templar into an army may mask their presence and attacks if enemy passive detectors are not present. Quotations :See: StarCraft II Dark Templar Quotations Development In order to make the Dark Templar different in appearance from zealots, Blizzard artist Samwise Didier gave dark templar different weapons (a bladed staff weapon) and armor covered with zerg bones.2008-05-02. BlizzCast: Taking You Deeper into the World of Blizzard: Episode I. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-01-10. Two types of dark templar are featured – one model, the Zer'atai, has a scythe, another, the Lenassa, has a warp blade.Xordiah. 2009-01-08. Vote for Your Favorite StarCraft II Dark Templar. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2009-01-98. A Predator-inspired "zerg hunter" dark templar model was also concieved by Didier.2010, SC2: Dark Templar. Deviantart, accessed on 2011-07-20 Blizzard Entertainment held a poll on which model the community favors – Zer'atai, Lenassa, or a random selection of both. The random selection of both won and Blizzard has followed the results.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard) (in English). July 27, 2010 Dark templar with two blades were suggested, but not implemented by beta.2009-04-04. StarCraft II Art Panel. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed on 2009-05-19 Dark templar used to be able to merge into twilightZetaras Xal'Kurat. 2008-03-16. StarCraft 2 Korean and Chinese Build Summary. SC2 Blog. Accessed 2008-03-18.Zero. 2009-04-04. My Day at Blizzard. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-05-18. and dark archons,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard) (in English). July 27, 2010 but both were cut from final release. Images File:DarkTemplarLenassa SC2 Head1.gif|Lenassa unit profile File:DarkTemplarZeratai SC2 Head1.gif|Zer'atai unit profile References Category:StarCraft II Protoss units